


Végzetes randevú

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Homonculus, Killing, Last date
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Lust megunja legújabb játékszerét, így úgy dönt, hogy véget vet a már feleslegessé vált románcnak.A Solaris nevet kedvenc női homonculusunk a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood animében használja, amikor Jean Havockal randevúzik.





	Végzetes randevú

Lust tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfiak nem tudnak neki ellenállni. Nem hiába volt ő a legszebb homonculus hetük közül, bár ezt Envy előtt sosem hangoztatta, nehogy a féltékeny és irigy testvérkéje megorroljon rá. De tény, hogy a nő bármerre is járt, mindenhol magára vonzotta a férfiak tekintetét, akár fiatalok, akár idősebbek voltak. Ez pedig hatalmas segítséget jelentett számára, ha információra volt szüksége. Hiszen egy gyönyörű, dús keblű hölgynek senki sem mond nemet. Lustnak így ritkán kellett különleges képességére, vagy testi erejére támaszkodnia, elég volt egy csábos mozdulat, vagy egy kis szempilla rebegtetés és mindenki a lábai előtt hevert. Ő pedig alaposan ki is használta testi adottságait, amennyire csak lehetősége volt rá. 

A nő egy elegáns étteremben ült. Este volt már a Nyugati Városban, ő pedig arra várt, hogy aktuális hódítása végre megérkezzen. Nagyjából négy hónapja randevúzott a Nyugati Parancsnokság egyik fiatal őrmesterével, aki a hírszerzésnél teljesített szolgálatot. Persze hagyta, hogy a férfi észrevegye, amikor egy gyönyörű, napsütéses délután mintegy ”véletlenségből” egymásnak ütköztek a forgalmas utcán. Az őrmester azonnal felajánlotta a segítségét, Lustnak pedig nem telt sok időbe magába bolondítania őt és információkat szerezni a férfitől a Nyugati Parancsnokságot illetően. Remélte, hogy Henry Bowell – így hívták az őrmestert – esetleg tud valamit a Bölcsek Kövéről, de miután négy hónapig néha értékes, de többnyire értéktelen híreket hallott tőle, elveszítette a türelmét. A férfi nyilvánvalóan semmit sem tudott a kőről, egy puszta mítosznak tartotta, Lust pedig úgy döntött, véget vet a szánalmas románcnak. Úgy érezte, eleget szórakozott már a másikkal, így a maga módján ideje megszabadulni tőle. Ő maga szervezte meg a randevút ebben az étteremben, ahol már többször vacsoráztak. Elhívhatta volna egy félreeső helyre is, hogy röviden vessen véget az egésznek, de a homonculus mindig megadta a módját az ilyesminek. Hiába, igazi hölgy volt, aki szerette, ha csodálják és elismerő pillantásokkal jutalmazzák. 

Henry késett, Lust pedig kezdett ideges lenni. Mégis miféle férfi az, aki megvárat egy hölgyet? Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy az őrmesternek esetleg rengeteg dolga van, de majdnem egy óra késés mégiscsak sok. Pedig ma azt a fekete ruhát vette fel, amit a férfi kifejezetten szeretett. Nem volt túlságosan kivágott, így az Oroboros-tetoválás sem volt látható. A ruha szépen kiemelte Lust alakját, felül kellően szűk volt, míg csípőtől szép, laza formát vett fel. A homonculus elgondolkodva nézett az ajtóra, miközben arra gondolt, ha Henry öt percen belül nem sétál be rajta, fogja magát, és elmegy a Parancsnokságra, hogy ott intézze el. Jó, legyen tíz perc. Lust alapvetően nehezen jött ki a sodrából, nem olyan volt, mint Envy, akit minden apróság feldühített. Ő az esetek többségében képes volt hűvösen viselkedni, higgadtan gondolkodni és csak a legvégső esetben folyamodott erőszakhoz. Amennyire lehetett, igyekezett elkerülni a vérontást, mert nem tartotta egy hölgyhöz méltónak a tömegmészárlást.  
Éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy feláll, amikor nyílt az ajtó és egy fiatal férfi sétált be rajta. Még nem volt harminc éves, valamivel magasabb volt Lustnál. Katonai egyenruhát viselt, haja rövid, barna színű volt, szemei gyönyörű smaragdzöldek. Arcán bűnbánó mosollyal közelített a homonculus felé, majd odaérve meghajolt.  
– Elnézést a késésért, drágám! – mondta mély, bariton hangon, amelytől minden valamirevaló hölgy szíve megdobbant volna. Lustét kivéve. – Sajnos feltartottak, rengeteg a papírmunka mostanában.  
-– Ugyan, ugyan, Henry, semmi baj – válaszolta Lust, és egy elbűvölő mosolyt küldött a férfi felé, aki úgy tűnt, megnyugodott és végre helyet foglalt a nővel szemben.  
A pincér hamarosan megjelent, felvette a rendelésüket, majd Lust hagyta, hogy a férfi csak beszéljen és beszéljen. Mint rendesen, csak a napjáról tudott mesélni, a rengeteg felesleges aktáról, az ostoba felettesekről és a még ostobább beosztottakról. A homonculus csak félig figyelt oda, őszintén szólva már untatták Henry szavai, így igyekezett minél előbb befejezni a vacsorát. Szeretett volna már megszabadulni az őrmestertől, aki ezúttal sem szolgált használható információval. Lust sosem játszadozott sokáig az áldozataival, nem élvezte úgy az emberek kínzását, mint Envy, aki már művészi szintre fejlesztette eme tevékenységét. A nő azonban inkább azt használta, amit a nők általában, a kisugárzását, a kedvességét, a buja mosolyát. Mindig bevált, a siker garantált volt. Lust tudta, hogy a férfiak milyen ostobák, hiszen Henry is kifecsegett pár féltve őrzött titkot, amit Lust továbbított Neki. Talán Ő ezért is hagyta még életben, hiszen hasznos volt számára. A ma este azonban pont olyan volt, mint azokban az ostoba romantikus filmekben, amiket a fiatal lányok annyira szeretnek. Lust sóhajtott.  
– Solaris, valami baj van? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Henry. – Esetleg untatlak?  
– Ó, dehogy, Henry drágám, te sosem untatsz. – rázta meg a fejét Lust. Solaris. Ezt a nevet használta, valahányszor randevúzott valakivel. Megfelelő álnév volt, bár nem túl gyakori, de annyira nem is ritka, hogy bárkinek szemet szúrt volna. – Csak egy kicsit melegem van. Nem sétálnánk egyet? Olyan gyönyörű este van – mosolyodott el, majd felkönyökölt az asztalra, állát összekulcsolt két kezére téve. Úgy nézett a férfira, hogy az pillanatokig nem tudott megszólalni, csak elpirulva bámult rá. Lust pont ezt várta.  
– Hát… persze, persze, ahogy akarod, édesem – bólogatott a férfi. – Bármit az én gyönyörűségem kedvéért.

~*~

Tíz perccel később már kart karba öltve sétáltak az utcán. Nem sokan jártak ilyenkor már odakinn, csak néhány szerelmespár láttak, meg egy fiatal férfit, aki szemmel láthatóan lélekszakadva sietett valahová. Tökéletes volt, de nem eléggé. Lust utált zsúfolt helyen ölni, vagy ahol bárki megláthatta. Ám nem messze a színháztól volt egy kis sikátor, amely pont megfelelő hely volt ahhoz, hogy eltüntesse Henryt. Ugyan másnap reggel észre fogják venni, hogy eltűnt, két nappal később keresni kezdik, ha nem megy be dolgozni. Talán fél nap, mire megtalálják. Van két és fél napja, de addigra ő már messze fog járni.   
Útközben semmiségekről beszélgettek, az időjárásról, a legutóbbi rádióműsorról, a gyengülő közbiztonságról, semmi olyasmiről, ami ne lett volna általános téma a Nyugati Városban. Lust eközben az utcát nézve terelgette Henryt, akit annyira lefoglalt Lust szépsége, hogy észre sem vette, merre vezeti a nő. A homonculus így észrevétlenül tudta behúzni őt a néptelen, sötét sikátorba, ahol a falnak nyomta áldozatát és csábos tekintettel, mosolyogva nézett fel rá. Henry csak ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy valami nem stimmel. Volt valami kedvese tekintetében, amit nem tudott hová tenni, de amitől végigfutott a hátán a hideg.  
– Solaris? – kérdezte halkan, de a nő csak felkuncogott. – Mi az?  
– Sajnálom, Henry, de itt a vége – vont vállat Lust. – Pedig igazán jóravaló fiatalember vagy, nagy jövő előtt állnál, ha nem kéne most véget vetnem mindennek. De sajnos már nem vagy hasznomra.  
– Szakítani akarsz? De… miért? Én mindent megadtam neked.  
– Nem erről van szó, bár a szakítás talán majdnem megfelelő szóhasználat – simított végig a homonculus az őrmester arcán, mire a férfi beleremegett. – Ha hasznosabb lettél volna, talán azt is megengedtem volna, hogy megcsókolj, ám sajnos el kell válnunk egymástól.  
– De mi… – kezdte volna a férfi, ám nem tudta folytatni.  
Valami hegyes és hosszú döfött a gyomrába, a szívébe és a tüdejébe. Lust hátralépett, majd kihúzta hosszú, borotvaéles pengékké alakított ujjait a férfi testéből. Végükről vörös vér csepegett, Henry Bowell pedig játékbabaként hullott a földre, halott élettelen teste nem mozdult. Lust odalépett hozzá, és lenézett a holttestre. Talán még némi szánalmat is érzett iránta, de igyekezett nem mutatni, arca érzelemmentes maradt.   
– Kár, pedig már egészen megkedveltem – sóhajtotta, majd a táskájából elővett vörös színű zsebkendővel letisztogatta a kezét. Majd mintha mi sem történt volna, elindult kifelé a sikátorból és hamarosan eltűnt az éjszakában.

 

Vége


End file.
